


“It’s a date!”

by Nonbinari_Goat



Series: Red Feathered Adventures [1]
Category: Self Aware (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Pining, SelfAwareFanWeek, aspen asked lea to pick lily up ;), holds them. i just think theyre neat!!!, sobs, study buds, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinari_Goat/pseuds/Nonbinari_Goat
Summary: aspen: babe come over no ones homeelliot: sure, ok-And then he did.
Relationships: Elliot Rainor/Aspen Hanyuu
Series: Red Feathered Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	“It’s a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is gonna be a 7 part series for SA fan week and its gonna be way overdue because of that and for That i Apologize, please enjoy

The afternoon sun drifts softly, clouds parting and forming a billion different shapes. Elliot was heading over to his friends house to work on a project, feet moving swiftly on the pedals of his bike. Backpack latched on, he took a quick pitstop when he got close enough, tying his ride to a lamppost. With that, the boy patted himself down and skidded off.

Hurried feet ran up the rest of the way, skipping some steps in his rush to the house. Just as he reached the door, it creaked opened, causing the two people to hit each other head on. 

“Ow….”

“Aspen!!” He yelled a bit too loudly. “Are you alright?” He asks, sitting up and reaching his hand out. The taller rubbed his head at the collision point, grabbing the others hand. “Just peachy,” He replies.

“Sorry for hitting you..” The shorter said, head down in guilt. “Guess I got too excited about working on the project.” A nervous chuckle, he looked up abashedly.

“Uh..huh, just the project.” He raised an eyebrow at the redhead

“Mhm!” He replied unconvincingly.They both knew the real reason, so…

“It's alright.” He waved a hand inward. “Come in, my parents are out right now.”

“You sure?” He questioned, “That you’re alright, I mean.”

“Mhm. It’s fine.”

“Ok, Daddy Long Legs,”

The boy choked, whether on laughter or out of flusteredness is up to opinion. He looks back at him. “Don’t call me that.” 

“Would you prefer…” The shorter drawles out his words, “ _Baby_ long legs?”

”Oh my god.” He was laughing though! Team Elliot 1, Aspen 0. “Could you even imagine a six foot tall child though?”

They shudder in sync. “Terrifying.”

“JINX, YOU OWE ME A—

“SODA!”

“KISS ON THE LIPS!”

“What?

“What??”

They're wheezing, this is fun.

“Anyways,” The red head began, taking off his shoes by the steps. “Where’s your sister? I haven’t seen her in ages.”

The taller hummed. “Leandros is babysitting her today. They had time off or something, and Lily really wanted to go.”

“Nice!” He exclaimed, then had a realization. “Does that mean we get the whole house to ourselves?”

“Mhmm...yeah. Why?” 

Elliot shot him a look. “This sounds like the start of a really bad fanfiction, not gonna lie.”

“What’s that?” he asks feigning obliviousness

“...”

“...Why are you looking at me like that?—”

The shorter put a finger on the others’ mouth. “Shhh. We’re reading you some fan brand content after we finish this dumb thing.”

“Wait, Elliot—“

Elliot pulled him down the steps, hands running on the odd but newly familiar basement walls he’s become accustomed with. It was weird, thinking back on it. Him and Mell had gone over to Aspens’ place often now, the former _way_ more than the latter. (Kinda gay tbh but shhh,)

He likes Aspens‘ company. Since Mell went off the grid, and Kai was nowhere to be found— both assumed missing, he’s been having trouble dealing with it. The loss of his best friend hit hard. He was really close to him, and had a _very_ unsubtle crush… He’s known him since babies, basically, and loved him for more. 

With Mell gone, well. It’s hard to deal with the person you’ve based your entire life on to just. Leave. Disappear, like cotton candy on a child's tongue. Sweet and sugary and oh man, the sweet tooth high? It wasn’t meant to last, but a kid could dream. Except it wasn’t some delectable treat you can have once, it was his best friend. Someone he hopes to see again, throw his arms around and pretend that the whole missing spiel was a horrible, terrible, no good dream. He wanted to hug him so badly, desperate to find any bit of him left besides just shirts and other items of his just...lying about his room...

ahaHAHHAHAHA ANYWAYS. NOW WASN’T THE TIME FOR THAT SPIRAL, THAT'S FOR HIS DIARY. TODAY’S A STUDY DATE— _DAY_ . _GET IT TOGETHER ELLIOT._

“Are you alright, Elliot?” Aspen asks as he slides on the bed. He’d just watch the shorter slap himself repeatedly in the face. 

“Never better!!!” He answered a bit too sharply, looking away. “Sorry if I act weird— today’s been funky.”

“Ah,” 

“Mm.”

“...Want to play Super Waria Smash Sisters?” He asks, moving to sit up again.

“No! No, it’s cool, lets just, work on this thing and—” Elliot said, waving his hands swiftly.

“Alright, then, um—“

“Yeah,”

“Ok.”

They stayed like that for a whole 20 minutes.

_‘Great going, Elliot, now it's silent. And Awkward._ ’ He berated himself. 

The redhead laid flat on his stomach atop the bed, trying to focus on his notebook (It was dark grey, and had the word Deadnote on it, and it was his favorite for miscellaneous notes. He never took it out unless he was either alone, or with trusted friends.)

Only with them, would he have the courage to just—

_Thump._

—act careless with it. 

The 90’s cartoon colored hair boy looked at him and made a face. “You sure you’re ok?”

“200%.” He replied, laying off the edge of the bed. “Just...really bored.”

Asken shrugged, not really knowing what to do. “Anything you wanna do besides this..?” He questioned. The project wasn’t due till next week, so they could take a break for now. It was the first day, after all.

“...Did you say you have SWSS?”

He nods. “And Smash.”

Elliot makes grabby hands at the remotes. 

“Lets’ game, boy”

He passes the remotes, and pauses. Then snickers, “That was so bad,” he says bluntly. “This is why I’ll never love again,”

The shorter stares disbelievingly. “Leo is cuddling your arm right now.”

“Irrelevant,”

The redhead just laughs, which brings butterflies to Aspens stomach. “Ok then, just don’t get butt hurt when I kick your ass!”

-

They two stare up at the ceiling in...something. 10 rounds, 7-3. 

Elliot had no idea how Aspen was that good at the game Monochrome road so frustrating?? And the technical heterochromed boy just?? Won it??? _7 consecutive times_????

The person in question stretched before putting down his controller, a rare smile plastered on his face. The redhead was about to yell at him in disbelief, but.

...Yeah, let’s savor the pure joy in the tallers eyes a little bit longer.

Snapping out his daze, the shorter elbows the others gut. “You owe me ice cream now.”

“Why?” He asks, a hint smugly. You wouldn’t be able to tell if you hadn’t known him long enough.

“For emotional compensation, obviously!”

“Mmm.” Aspen rested his chin on his hand in thought. “Sure, why not. Any places in mind?”

“Wait, really?”

He nodded.

“Ah. Cool, I’m paying though. Ice cream places... There's, mmm, a really small place around here that my Cenn would take us too when we were kids.” He crosses his arms, “It’s why I thought everything was oddly familiar here— because it was close to this part of town!” a devious grin spawned on his face. “Pretty sure they sell animal ice creams too, including some for snakes”

Aspen looked at him wide eyed. “They do?” he asked, a bit like a child learning they were going on a trip to the toy store. ~~_It was pretty cute, actually—_ ~~

“Mhm! I can look up their online store for you if you’d like..? Check out the menu so we don’t have to wait very long.” _‘ ~~And so that I don’t freak out at the register~~ _,’

The taller made a humming sound at the back of his throat. “Yeah, that sounds good,”

“It’s a date!” The shorter exclaims before grabbing his phone and settling on the floor next to the bed. The taller blushed. “We can study there if you're ok with it? It was a while ago, but every time I’ve been there, there hadn’t been many people. The place was pretty quiet too!”

“...Sure.” His friend finally says after some debate.

“You positive?” Elliot questions, tilting his head and pursing his lips. He didn’t want to force Aspen to go with him…”I can always just pick it up and come back here, if you'd like.”

“No,” The taller waved him off. “It’ll be fun, anyways. I might stay outside with Leo, if we bring him, though.”

“That’s cool! you two can stay in the car then. _Oohh, or, hopefully they have some outdoor tables_ …” The red head spoke, leading soft at the end.

“Yeah, that sounds good” Aspen agreed, turning to his computer that he left on his bed as the shorter continued to look.

“ _Date, huh_ ?” he muttered softly, out of range enough that Elliot didn’t hear. ‘ _I think I’d like that._ ’


End file.
